


Sleeping Ringo

by Koolkitty9



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, McLennon, Princess - Freeform, fairy tale, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a kingdom where King Harry and Queen Elsie had no heir until one joyful day when she had a boy and named him Ringo. The kingdom had a celebration for their new arrival. Queens and Kings from all around came. King Harold and King Harry decided that Prince George and Prince Ringo would marry and they became betrothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Ringo

Sleeping Ringo  
Rating K+  
Parings: George/Ringo and hints of John/Paul  
Warnings: Language, slash and kissing  
Based off the Disney version  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Once upon a time there was a kingdom where King Harry and Queen Elsie had no heir until one joyful day when she had a boy and named him Ringo. The kingdom had a celebration for their new arrival. Queens and Kings from all around came. King Harold and King Harry decided that Prince George and Prince Ringo would marry and they became betrothed._  
  
"Attention, the good fairies!" The announcer yelled "Brian, Paul, and John!" The said fairies floated down Brian in yellow, Paul in blue and John in green. "We came to give to the dear prince one gift each no more no less." Brian said.   
  
King Harry and Queen Elsie nodded in agreement. "Sweet, sweet Prince Ringo my gift is the gift of beauty but you'll keep your same nose because you look unique like that." Brian said and Paul walked up and smiled "Prince Ringo my gift is the gift of music you'll have a wonderful singing voice and you'll be able to play instruments as well."  John walked up and started "My gift wi-"   and a dark shadow walked in. "Yoko!" John gasped and hid behind Paul.  
  
"Why wasn't I invited?" she asked "You weren't wanted here!" John mumbled and Yoko gasped "Not wanted…." "Oh I'm sorry we were sure that you got your invitation." Queen Elsie said and Yoko said "I'm not worried about that." "So you're not offended?" "No, I'm not I'm here to give the little prince a gift as well."  Yoko answered and John huffed at her.  
  
"As you wish." Queen Elsie mumbled "Listen well all of you! Yes the prince will grow and be beautiful and musical. But on the sunset of his nineteenth birthday he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Yoko said and Queen Elsie picked Ringo up "Oh no!" "Seize that creature!" King Harry yelled and the guards ran up to her "Stand back you fools!" Yoko yelled and disappeared.   
  
The three fairies walked up to King Harry and Queen Elsie. "Is there anything you can do?" King Harry asked "Well…"Brian said "John hasn't given his gift yet!" Paul yelled "You mean he can take away this bloody curse?" King Harry asked "No. Yoko's powers are stronger than we three combined." Brian said and John walked up "Oh Prince Ringo you will indeed prick your finger but instead of death you will sleep. With true love's kiss the curse shall be broken."  The king sent out a degree that everybody had to burn all spindles and spinning wheels.  
  
The three fairies stood behind the curtains in the throne room. Brian sat and pondered for a moment "I've got an idea!" "Hm?" Paul and John said looking up. Brian looked around and shrunk himself "In here!" he said and Paul and John did the same and followed him into a golden tea pot. "Okay why don't we raise Prince Ringo ourselves!" "What?!" John and Paul gasped. "I think that will be fun!" Paul said and Brian used his wand to make all of their outfits to look like peasants "Here let me have your wands!"   
  
"You mean live like mortals?!" John said and held his wand close "No way!" "You will!" Brian said and snatched John's wand. "Okay!" "Brian aren't you forgetting something?" Paul asked and Brian looked at their wings and used magic to make them disappear. Brian poofed out and then grew to his normal size and did the same thing to Paul and John.  
They told the queen and king their plan and they allowed their precious jewel leave them for the next nineteen years. So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night. They moved into a beautiful cottage in the middle of a beautiful forest.  
  
19 years later:  
  
 _Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Harry and his people. But as the time for the prince's nineteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Yoko's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled._  
  
"It's incredible, nineteen years and not a trace of him! He couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Yoko yelled and one of her servants answered "Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ..." "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Yoko asked and he answered "We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." "Cradle?" "Yeah, yeah every cradle!" "Cradle?" Yoko said and started petting her gray dove. "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" Yoko stared laughing and her servants joined in. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! Leave my sight!" Yoko yelled and they left "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil.  My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a man of nineteen with hair of chocolate brown and eyes blue as the most shiniest sapphire!. Go, and do not fail me!" Yoko yelled and her dove flew away.  
  
And so for nineteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and Prince Ringo who was now known as Richard but they called him Ritch or Ritchie. Brian, Paul, and John were making plans for his nineteenth birthday by looking in a uniform pattern book. "How about this one?" John asked and Brian replied "This is the one I picked." "'e'll look so handsome in that!" Paul said and Brian added "We'll make it pink!" "No! Green!"   
Richard walked down the stairs "What are you doing?" Richard asked "O-oh Ritchie!" Paul said and looked up from the uniform book "W-we…" Brian and Paul started "We want to go and pick berries! Yes berries! Lots and lots of berries!" John said and handed him a basket "But I just picked some yesterday!" Richard protested "We ran out!" Brian said and Richard walked out into the forest. "Now don't hurry back, dear." Brian called out and John added "Don't go too far!" "And don't talk to strangers!"   
  
"I wonder if 'e suspects." John said "Of course not, come on. Will 'e be surprised!" Brian replied and John said "A real birthday party." "With a real birthday cake." Paul sighed and Brian said "Yes, and a uniform a prince can be proud of." "I'll get the wands." "Yes, you ... the wands?" "Oh no." Paul said and Brian yelled "No magic!" John looked at him "But the nineteen years are almost over." "Lennon! We're taking no chances." "But, I never baked a fancy cake." John frowned and Brian told him "Oh, you won't have to, dear." Paul cheerfully said "I'm going to bake the cake." "Ye?"  
"'e's always wanted to, Lennon, and this is 'is last chance.  
  
"Well, ..."  "I'm going to make it fifteen layers with red and pink, roses ..." Paul giggled and Brian said "And I'm making the uniform!" "But ye can't sow, and 'e's never cooked!" John said and Brian replied "Oh, it's simple." "All ye do is follow the book."  "Lennon ye can be the model for the uniform!" "I still say we should use magic!"   
Paul was getting all of his ingredients out while Brian was putting light pink fabric over John. "Flour, three cups. Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups …One, two, three." Paul said and poured it into a bowl. Brian cut a hole in the fabric and layed it over John's shoulders   
  
"What's that for?" "Well, it's got to have a hole in the top." "That's for the head to go through." Paul said and John gasped "It's pink!" "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it." "But I wanted it green." "Now, Lennon, we decided pink was 'is color." "Ye decided!" "Two eggs, fold in gently Fold? Oh well." Paul said and put the eggs into the bowl. "Eppy! I can't breathe!" John said as the fabric was tied tight in the back and he looked at the outfit "It looks awful." "That's because it's on you, Lennon." "Now yeast, one tsp. tsp?" Paul said and John said "One teaspoon Paulie!" "One teaspoon, of course." "Oh gracious how the child has grown." Brian said and John replied "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought 'im here." Paul sighed "Just a tiny baby." John had a stray tear run down his face and Brian looked at him "Why John!" "Whatever's the matter, Johnny?" Paul asked "After the day 'e'll be a prince, and we won't have any Ritchie." "Oh Eppy!" Paul cried and Brian said "Now, now! We all knew this day 'ad to come." "But why did it have to come so soon?" "After all, we've had 'im for nineteen years." "Nineteen wonderful years." John sighed "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, 'e'll be back before we get started."  
  
When Richard was in the forest he sighed and started singing:  
  
 _They're gonna put me in the movies  
they're gonna make a big star out of me  
We'll make a film about a man that's sad and lonely  
and all I gotta do is act naturally  
  
Well, I'll bet you I'm gonna be a big star  
might win an Oscar you can never tell  
the movies gonna make me a big star  
'Cause I can play the part so well  
  
Well I hope you come and see me in the movies  
then I know that you will plainly see  
The biggest fool that ever hit the big time  
and all I gotta do is act naturally  
  
We'll make the scene about a man that's sad and lonely  
and beggin down upon his bended knee  
I'll play the part but I won't need rehearsal  
all I gotta do is act naturally  
  
Well, I'll bet you I'm gonna be a big star  
might win an Oscar you can never tell  
the movies gonna make me a big star  
'Cause I can play the part so well  
  
Well I hope you come and see me in the movies  
then I know that you will plainly see  
The biggest fool that ever hit the big time  
and all I gotta do is act naturally_  
  
A young man who was around the same age as Richard was riding on a brown horse. He had dark brown hair and eyes, bushy eyebrows, and was wearing a red silk military uniform. (Sgt. Pepper's Uniform but no mustache). He stopped when he heard singing "Didja hear that?" He asked his horse who shook its head no. "Come on! Let's go find 'ho that is!" He said "'ow about a nice juicy red apple and….two carrots!" The horses' ears perked up and it ran soo fast that when there was a lake it didn't notice it. The horse halted to a stop and the man screamed as he fell into the lake. "No carrots!" He said and took off his military jacket, and hat. (Yes he still has a shirt and pants on ladies!)   
Some of the animals saw the outfit and thought of a plan. They took the items and ran off with them "'ey!" He yelled and ran after the animals.  
Richard sighed and smiled when he said "Ye know what." The animals looked at him and the birds chirped as if they were asking "What?" "I've met a prince before. In a yellow submarine!" Richard said and noticed the animals that took the outfit. "Ye know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Richard said smiling "Your highness!" He giggled started singing again:  
  
 _In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
In the land of submarines  
  
So we sailed on to the sun  
Till we found the sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine,   
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine,   
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
And our friends are all aboard  
Many more of them live next door  
And the band begins to play_  
  
The young man saw Richard and the animals noticed. When they danced towards him, the animals swapped places with the young man and the duo started singing together.   
  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
  
Richard stopped singing as the young man continued.  
  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
  
"Oh?" Richard gasped after he turned around and he exclaimed "Oh!" as he tried to run but the man held him. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said and Richard replied "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ..." "A stranger?" "Yes." "But don't you remember? We've met before!" "We 'ave?" "Yes! By the way me name's George." "George." Richard repeated and smiled "George fits ye. Ye can call me Richard, but ye can call me Ritch or Ritchie!" "I'll call ye Ritchie! But remember ye said it yerself: In a Yellow Submarine!" George answered and started singing:  _We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
  
The duo started dancing again and after a while the duo were resting watching the sky. Richard put his head on George's shoulder. Richard's head suddenly shot up "I have to go!!" He started running "But when will I see you again?" "Oh never, never!" "Ritchie? Never?" "Well, maybe someday." "When, tomorrow?" "Oh no, this evening." "Where?" "At the cottage, in the glen."   
  
"Well, what do you think of it?" Paul asked about his cake "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Brian answered "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." Paul smiled "Of course, Paul. What do you think of the uniform?" "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" "Well, I improved a bit!" "I think so. What do you think, John?"   
  
"I've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Ritchie, and what 'e'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands." John said and took the uniform off. "Ye know, I think 'e's right." Paul said and John came back with the wands. "'ere they are, good as new!"  "Careful, John! Quick, lock the doors. Paul, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now, ye take care of the cake!" "While I ..." John started and Brian interrupted "Clean the room, Lennon, And I'll make the uniform. Well, hurry!"  
"Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Paulie says, clean up the room!" John said and Brian said "And now to make a lovely uniform, fit the grace of fair prince." "Eggs, flour, milk,  just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles." "Oh no, not pink. Make it green." "John! Make it pink." "Green!" "Pink!" What they didn't know was that Yoko's gray dove was watching them.  
"Green!" "Shh, listen! John! Make it pink! Ritchie looks good in pink and we'll make the meddles ribbons green." "'e's back, enough of this foolishness." "Make it pink. Now hide, quick." Brian said and they hide.   
  
"Brian, Paul, John? Where is everybody?" Richard asked and he noticed the uniform (Sgt. Peppers uniform without hat) and the cake. "Surprise!" They yelled and John yelled "Happy birthday Ritchie!!" "This is the happiest day of my life!" Richard smiled and Paul looked at him "Why are ye so happy?" "Hm? Oh! I've met someone today!" "Ye what?!" Brian gasped "Yes! In a yellow submarine" Richard answered and he smiled "'e was amazin'!"   
"Oh! 'e's in love!" Paul gasped and Richard looked at him "What do ye mean?" "Yer betrothed." "Betrothed?" "To Prince George Harrison. Since the day ye were born." Brian replied and Richard gasped "But…that would make me…" "A Prince. Yer Prince Ringo Starr. Son of King Harry and Queen Elsie." Brian added and Richard looked at him with tears in his blue eyes "No! 'e was coming 'ere tonight!" Richard ran up the steps to his room and slammed the door.((Note Richard will be called Ringo now)) John looked at them "Now 'ow do ye feel!" Paul looked at him "John, love, maybe the man 'ho Ringo met was Prince George." John kissed Paul's cheek and Paul blushed. "We need to go." Brian said and grabbed Ringo's uniform and a dark blue cloak.   
  
King Harry and King Harold were talking about their children's future together. "His Royal Highness, Prince George." The announcer said and King Harold ran to him "George!  Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that!" "Well, I have met 'im, father." "Ye 'ave? Where?" "In a yellow submarine!" "What's with all this submarine junk?" It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet 'im!" "Prince Ringo? Good heavens, we must tell Hary! Why this is the most ..." "I didn't say it was Ringo." "Ye most certainly did, ye said ..." "I said I met the boy I was going to marry. I don't know who 'e was, a peasant boy I suppose." "A peasant b-b-boy? You're going to marry a ... Why George, you're joking!" "Nope! But I've got to get ready!" George said and he rode away.   
  
"All right, in 'ere, Rings." Brian said and John closed the door and he sighed. "Lock the door, John! Paul, pull the drapes! And now, Ringo, if you'll just sit here." Ringo sat down on the vanity chair and he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"This one last gift, Ringo goes with yer uniform. It will show yer royalty." Brian said and a pink hat appeared on Ringo's head. Ringo broke down in tears "I jus' want everything to go back like it used to be!" "Now Ringo." Paul said and Brian said "Come, let's give 'im a a little time alone." They nodded and they left the room. About three minutes later a voice said  _"Dear child you look upset."_  Ringo looked up "H-hello? Who are ye?"  _"I can solve all of your problems."_  "Ye can?" No answer came for a minute and a gray dove flew out of a trapdoor. "Follow the bird." Ringo nodded and he stood up. His cloak crumpled to the ground and Ringo started up the trapdoor steps.   
  
"I'm going to check up on 'im." Paul said and he got up and knocked on Ringo's door. "Ringo?" No answer and Paul gasped. He threw open the door. "Ritchie!" John yelled and he saw the trap door.  "RITCHIE!" John yelled into the trapdoor.   
  
"John?" Ringo said and started back down the steps  _"Stop! They don't care about you! They only care about arranged marriages."_  Ringo swallowed hard and said "Okay…" He started walking up the steps again. He walked into a room with a spinning wheel and Ringo somehow was attracted to it. "Ritchie! Don't touch anything!" John yelled and the voice said  _"This will make all of your dreams come true little Prince."_  Ringo pulled his left hand forward "Richard!" Brian yelled "Ringo!" Paul yelled "Don't do anything!" Ringo pulled his hand back  _"Touch the spindle! Do as I say!"_  Ringo looked around and he pulled his hand forward again. He pricked his finger right when Brian, Paul, and John came in. Ringo quickly took his hand back and he whispered "G-Georgie…" as he collapsed on the ground. "Rings!" John cried and he ran over to his friend as Yoko walked in laughing. "You! You bastard! All 'e was waiting for 'is true love Prince George! Ye don't even give a shit!!" John screamed and Paul looked at John. "John! Take Ringo out of 'ere!" Brian yelled and Paul helped John carry Ringo. "Ye need to leave before it gets ugly Yoko!" Yoko laughed "I will because I need to visit someone! Your little Prince Ringo is nothing anymore!" Yoko yelled and she disappeared.  
  
Brian ran down the steps to where they were putting Ringo which was the highest tower. Prince Ringo was sleeping on a bed with a purple and gold trimmed blanket and a single rose (They chose that because that's George's favorite flower) "R-Rings!" John cried and said "W-what will they say? They'll be heartbroken!" "They're not going to. We're going to put the kingdom to sleep!" Brian said and Paul said "Okay!" He hugged the sleeping Ringo and kissed his forehead "Goodbye Prince Ringo Starr, Prince George Harrison will be 'ere soon to rescue ye." Paul whispered and Brian said "C'mon let's go!" The three of them shrunk to about four inches.  
  
They flew around putting everyone to sleep when they were putting King Harold to sleep he said "Well, just been talking to George. Seems 'e's fallen in love with some peasant boy." "Peasant boy? Yes, yes? The peasant boy, who is 'e? Where did 'e meet 'im?" Brian asked "Jus' some peasant boy 'e met." "Where, where?" "In a yellow submarine." Harold finally fell asleep.  "In a yel… Richard! Prince George!" Brian gasped and he flew over to John and Paul "Hurry! We've got to get to the cottage!"   
  
Prince George was outside of the cottage and he was nervous. "Don't chicken out now George!" he thought and he knocked on the door "Come in." A voice said and George opened the door and walked in. "Get him!"  George put up a struggle but failed as he was tied up. Yoko lit a candle and brought the candle in front of George's face  "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! Away with him. But gently, I have plans for our royal guest." "Where is Ritchie?!" George yelled and Yoko sighed "I will tell you when we get there." George was put in the back of a carriage and on the entire ride there he was struggling to get out of the ropes.  
  
At the cottage:  
Brian, Paul, and John walked into the cottage and looked around. Paul gasped and pointed to a red hat with a green feather on it on the ground "Prince George's hat! Yoko!"  They all looked at each other and they headed off  
  
At Yoko's Palace:  
  
Yoko and her servants were celebrating and she said to her gray dove "What a pity Prince George can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up" Yoko turned around and started walking down to the dungeon. The three shrunken faeries Brian, Paul, and John where by the window and Yoko walked into George's cell.  Yoko stomped on the floor a few times and an orb came up. It started glowing an emerald green color. "Behold, King Harry's castle, and in the highest tower, dreaming of his true love, the Prince Ringo. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, it's the same peasant boy, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. He is indeed most wondrous fair. Eyes of the blue sky that is just like his mother's Queen Elise. In ageless sleep he finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the Prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ...... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Yoko said and George growled. He tried to stand up to attack Yoko but he had forgotten about the chains. "Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble Prince with these happy thoughts. A most gratifying day. For the first time nineteen years I shall sleep well." Yoko walked away locking the cell door behind her.  
  
The three faeries flew in from the window and there wands started cutting through the chains "C'mon! No time to explain!" John said and Brian said "Wait, Prince George. The road to true love may be tough by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm yerself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." In George's hands the said weapons appeared in his hands and Paul opened the cell door. They all ran out and they quickly made it out of the castle (they also got George's horse). But Yoko's gray dove flew out the window and it started chirping as a warning. "Shut up ye damn bird!" John yelled and he turned it into stone. Yoko looked out her window "You! Go and destroy the-" She saw her bird and she growled.   
  
"George! Look out!" Brian yelled as the guards all shot down arrows. He made the arrows turn into bubbles and the guards tried to close the gates. But again they failed and George's horse went faster. Yoko looked at them and she yelled "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Harry's castle cast my spell!" George had to stop when thorns all of a sudden surrounded the castle and George got out his sword, he got off of his horse and he started cutting through them. He was determined to rescue his lover and he was finally through. Yoko gasped "No! This cannot be!" Yoko appeared in front of George "Now will you deal with me, old prince and all of the darkest powers!" She transformed into a huge black dragon and George charged at her. The dragon blew fire and George blocked it with his shield. He retreated and he saw a ledge "Quick George get up 'ere!" Paul said and George jumped up.  
  
Yoko appeared and she laughed. Brian scowled and yelled "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" The three faeries combined their magic and George threw the sword "This is for Ritchie!" He yelled and Yoko was hit in the heart. She screamed and she disappeared. George sighed and said "I'm coming Ritchie, jus' wait." He ran to the tower and he also ran up the steps. He saw his sleeping lover and he walked over. He bent down to kiss Ringo, his lips met cold and corpse like lips. Ringo yawned ending the kiss and he opened his eyes. "G-Georgie?" George flashed his signature grin and Ringo said "Ye saved me, ta. I love ye." "I love ye more baby." George said and they kissed again. "Let's go, they're waiting for us darling." George helped his lover up and they walked down the steps to the ballroom.   
  
Queen Elsie, King Harry, and King Harold woke up and they yawned. "Sorry, Harold the wine, now what were ye saying?" Harry asked and Harold replied "Well, to come right to the point, my son George says he's going to marry-" "Wait! Ringo's 'ere!" Harry said and George and Ringo came down the steps. "And George!" George and Ringo bowed at their parents. Ringo ran up to his mother Elsie to embrace her. "What does this mean, boy? I don't ..." Harold started but Ringo smiled at him. George kissed Ringo on the cheek and Harold looked confused "But….but…I don't understand." Brian, Paul, and John were watching them and Paul lost a tear "Oh, Paulie, dear what's the matter baby?" John asked and Paul replied "Oh Johnny! I jus' love 'appy endings!" John embraced Paul and Brian smiled. George embraced Ringo and the duo shared another kiss. They got married a few days later and they lived happily ever after!!!! THE END!


End file.
